Sadie Hawkins
by The Amazing McCormick
Summary: The dance has come around, but Conner and Megan aren't going together. For Jemily4eva.


A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates, guys. I've been really busy lately, especially with basketball and friend drama. No, not that kind of drama.

Anyway, I've been meaning to write Jemily4eva's gift fic for a while, but you guys have seen how lax I've been lately. Sorry.

By the way, a few OCs in this story, in the form of schoolmates of Conner and Megan, since we only know of Wendy, Marvin, Karen, and Mal. Nothing major, though.

* * *

><p>Sadie Hawkins. From her research, Megan knew that it was a tradition in some Earth schools, where the girls ask the guys. When the Sadie Hawkins Dance of Happy Harbor High School was announced, she was ecstatic.<p>

That is, until she got a text message from Mal.

_Hey Megan, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Katie asked Conner to Sadie Hawkins and he said yes. He's really mad right now._

She was absolutely floored. Sitting cross-legged on Wendy's bed, Megan let the phone fall from her hands and slumped backwards on the mattress.

"Megan?" Karen said, "What's wrong?" The three girls had gone to Wendy's house for a study group after school.

"It's Conner," she managed to croak out. She thought she might cry. "He's going to Sadie Hawkins with Katie."

"What?" Wendy shrieked. "But he's _your_ boyfriend!"

"He can't just go with someone else!" Karen said.

"I know! It's, like, so scandalous!" a poor falsetto came from the bedroom door. Marvin stood there, hands held over his heart like he might faint. He was grinning like a maniac.

"Marvin, get out of here. This is serious!" Wendy chucked a pillow at Marvin's head. He tried to dodge and keep his trying-to-be-suave demeanor at the same time. Both actions failed, and he stumbled out the door as the pillow hit him full in the face. He was back moments later, however, and tried to make up.

"I'm being serious! You and Conner are together, but he's going to the dance with someone else! This is major!"

Megan, distracted momentarily by Marvin's antics, sighed and shook her head. "I'm going to get to the bottom of this."

"Later." Karen said. "First, let's get some snacks and plan your revenge, should push come to shove." The three girls headed for the kitchen, Megan last. Marvin cut her off before she could leave.

"Uh, hey, Megan, in case you don't get this sorted out, which I hope you do, but if you don't… you know, nobody's asked me yet. You could always go with me."

Megan smiled at his nervous request. The idea of going with just a friend was somewhat appealing. "You know, Marvin, I might just do that."

* * *

><p>"Mal's here! Finally!" Wendy said. A handful of girls and their dates had gathered at Wendy's house for dinner and pictures before the dance, and Mal had showed up twenty minutes late. Karen rushed to meet her boyfriend at the door. Her hair was out of its usual double buns, and instead hung straight down. She wore a gold sequined dress and gold shoes.<p>

"Why were you late?" she said, drawing him into the dining room. He shrugged as he slipped his arm around her waist. "Forgot a belt." Karen rolled her eyes, smiling adoringly.

"Well, grab some food and eat fast, we're gonna start pictures soon." Wendy said. Her dress was a red, off-the-shoulder one with a gold rope belt. She sat beside Megan, who was wearing a shimmery silver halter dress.

The group consisted of Mal, Karen, Megan, Marvin, Wendy, her date Damon, and two more girls from the cheerleading squad with their dates. Conner was with Katie's group, who'd gone to a fancy restaurant to eat.

* * *

><p>Once dinner was over and pictures were taken, everyone piled into two different cars. The two other cheerleaders and their dates went riding in one of their cars, and the other six climbed in Mal's SUV.<p>

February in Rhode Island was cold. Looking back, most of the people riding in Mal's car realized that a coat would have been a good idea, especially considering what would happen next.

Everyone was hugging themselves from the cold as they walked up the stairs to the cafeteria. Wendy and Damon were the first to reach the doors. When everyone else joined them, they were standing outside of the cafeteria, looking at the dark windows. Wendy turned to her friends. "It's locked."

"What?" Karen said. "It can't be locked!" Everyone just stood around, not sure what to do.

"Maybe… it moved location?" Mal offered. "The gym, maybe?" The only problem was, the gym was at the other end of the campus. A collective sigh went around the group, as they realized that they'd have to walk cross-campus.

"Well? Let's go, then." Megan said, and the girls took off in a sort of spastic fast walk towards the gym. At this point, the dance had already started. Though it was three hours long, nobody wanted to miss any more than necessary. The guys followed behind.

Five minutes and nearly thirty curses and swears to the cold later, they arrived at the gym, only to find it dark and locked.

"Well, damn." Mal muttered. Suddenly, a light caught his eye. The building next to the gym was the practice gym, and it looked like strobe lights were going off. He took off down the small hill to the gym, the others close behind. When Mal reached the door, however, it was also locked.

"You have got to be kidding me." He swore. "We're going to have to go all of the way around, and to the other door.

Another collective noise of discontent rose from the group as they trudged around the building in the freezing cold weather, their previous energy long gone.

When they reached to doors of the gym and a chaperone let them in, the warmer air served to lift their spirits. Soon, the bright lights, loud music, and overall atmosphere made them nearly forget the disheartening journey.

Of course, the drama of the night didn't end there. Katie and Conner had already arrived, and were in the middle of a dance. Or, Katie was kind of dancing while Conner basically stood still, looking around. Though it was clear that he wasn't enjoying himself, Megan still felt something clench in her chest.

"Hey, now!" Marvin said, pulling at her arm and purposefully turning her away from the two. He cracked a nervous smile. "Uh, care to dance?"

Megan definitely had to give him points for trying, so she let him take her into a slightly awkward swaying dance. It would be uncomfortable if it weren't for the fact that they talked the entire time. Marvin kept her distracted from the more pressing matter at hand by cracking jokes and telling stories. Before she knew it, three songs had passed. Next, a more upbeat song broke up their conversation, and the two joined their group of friends for some more partying.

* * *

><p>And so the dance carried on for the next couple of hours. Whenever a slow song came on, Marvin and she would dance and talk, and were having a generally good time. However, Megan couldn't ignore how often Katie managed to find her way into Conner's fairly unwilling arms. At some point, some of the guys went to get drinks for the ladies, and Karen and Wendy pulled Megan off to the side to a private area to talk.<p>

"Did you see them?" Wendy asked, referring to Conner and Katie. Megan just shrugged.

"Well, yeah, but it's not that big of a deal." She said.

"Megan, you need to stop making excuses for that girl. She asked _your boyfriend_ out, and he said yes. It's not like it's not common knowledge that you and Conner are dating!"

Again, Megan tried to brush it off. "I don-"

"I've seen the way you look at him every time he moves. You _want _him, you want him back. Badly." Karen crossed her arms.

Megan ducked her head, letting her hair fall in her face. "He's not here with me. It's not my choice."

Karen made a noise of disgust and stalked off. As luck would have it, a slow song was coming on, and Katie hadn't managed to throw herself at Conner again, yet. Karen grabbed Conner by the arm. When she was sure that she had his full attention, she glared.

"Dance with your _girlfriend_," she said, gesturing to where Megan and Wendy were talking with a wide sweep of her arm. Conner balked; he knew he was _supposed_ to dance with his date, but he did want to go to Megan. When he didn't move, Karen groaned and glared again. "_Now_." She grasped his wrist and tried to pull him in her direction. Though he wouldn't really have had to move, he _was_ Kryptonian, after all, something about Karen's grim determination made him follow her.

Karen stopped right in front of Megan, and stepped to the side. "You two: dance."

Megan tossed Karen an unreadable look, and Karen's expression softened. "C'mon, Wendy. Let's go find the other guys." She drew the other girl away.

Conner kept his gaze on Megan, but she wouldn't look back at him. He realized that he was going to have to be the one to make the first move. He cleared his throat and extended his hand. "Do you want to dance?"

Megan didn't meet his gaze, but she took his hand, and he pulled her to her feet. Instead of really dancing, however, Conner simply wrapped his arms around Megan's waist and pulled her close, swaying slightly with the music. After a beat, she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder. The two swayed slightly to the music.

"_I'm sorry." _He said through the mind link. He felt her relax, and she finally looked at him.

"_It's okay_."

He pulled her closer and rested his chin on her head.

* * *

><p>Across the room, Katie was looking for her date. When she saw Megan and Conner together, she started storming towards them, intent on tearing the two away from each other.<p>

She was cut off by Karen and Wendy, both with fierce expressions on their faces. Karen put an end to Katie's quest with a snarl.

"Back off, bitch."

* * *

><p>AN: And it's done!

Please follow my tumblr. It's under the same username. If you do, you get a treat!


End file.
